


Last Night

by FlailingZombie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, M/M, PWP, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, gabriel is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlailingZombie/pseuds/FlailingZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the thought of leaving crossed his mind at that moment, let Sam finish his 'private time' and come back when he was a little dopier and sated, but Sam moaned again and the resulting twitch in Gabe's groin basically cemented him in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> so, i have zero idea where this came from, it just kinda, happened. but hey, at least no one died! and you can blame xxenjoy for this even being a thing, she insisted i do the posting thing.
> 
> all the usual i own nothing stuff, and comments welcome. :)

Gabriel wasn't sure why, but he had been granted a twenty four hour leave from his, well, best word for it would be prison, but he had, and he sure as Hell wasn't planning on wasting a second of it. Needless to say the first thing he planned to do was drop in on his favorite literal Hell-raising quasi-friends, the Winchesters, to see what kind of trouble he could stir up to keep him satisfied when he's forced to return. 

He took a moment to track them before locking in and smiling to himself, somehow not quite surprised when he located them in a random motel in some podunk town in the middle of nowhere. 

Slapping his best shit eating confident grin firmly in place he decided to visit his favorite brother first, and upon discovering that they had gotten seperate rooms, was more than pleased that it would be far less of a hassle to get a few words with him without his borderline scary brother in the way.

He appeared silently in the completely dark room, and glanced around noting that Sam seemed to be in bed. Well, he always liked the sleeping beauty fairy tale, and this was the perfect excuse to make a grand entrance, and maybe get a fun reaction from his favorite giant. 

Before he got one step from his position by the door he stopped, perked his ears up and concentrated. Was...Was Sam crying? Even with his enhanced senses he couldn't see in the dark, so he stood statue still and listened, hearing the ragged breathing coming from the bed across the room. Another shuddered breath nearly had him bolting to Sam's side to comfort him, then he realized /exactly/ what Sam was doing, and lemme tell you, that was not the sound of a sad man. 

He felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he bit his lip to keep from gasping as a moan sounded from Sam, followed by a sharp intake of breath. While normally Gabriel was quite the voyeur, having spent more than one night with some random couple, loving the private shows he was able to catch with no one ever knowing he was there, somehow, it being Sam was a totally different story. 

The thought of leaving crossed his mind at that moment, let Sam finish his 'private time' and come back when he was a little dopier and sated, but Sam moaned again and the resulting twitch in Gabe's groin basically cemented him in place. 

He took a slow breath and closed his eyes as images of the younger Winchester flooded his mind, the things he was doing to himself doing a lot more to him than any of those random couples ever could. He had to bite his cheek to keep from groaning at the naughty Sam in his mind. Large hand slowly stroking down his own cock, legs spread wide, his other hand trailing softly down his chest, stopping to tweak his nipple. He imagined Sam's lip caught between his teeth, head thrown against the pillow as his back arched from the bed. 

Gabriel's own hand seemed to develop a mind of it's own as it began to wander down his stomach, creeping so slowly downward, the thoughts of Sam reaching between his spread legs, sliding a finger inside himself and moaning loud nearly breaking Gabriel of his resolve to remain quiet in this potentially awkward situation. 

His wandering hand found it's way to the strained fabric of his jeans, rubbing over the clothed erection desperate to be released, each moan and gasp from Sam on the bed only serving to make his aching cock twitch with need. He had to have a mini mental war with himself to refrain from leaping onto the bed and fucking Sam into the mattress. 

When Sam began to speak Gabe nearly fell over, opening his eyes in fear that he had somehow given himself away in the almost silent room. 

"Uhn... Yea." Sam whispered to his imagined lover and Gabe could hear the lust thickness in his voice, and had to force himself to keep from groaning at the sound. 

"Yea, fuck... So good." With each word Gabe was finding it harder and harder to keep himself hidden, especially with his cock trying to tear out of its confinement. He was gonna need to take care of this before he spoke to Sam, or it was gonna get beyond awkward. 

"Oh! Gabe... Shit, yes." That was the last straw. Gabriel couldn't just stand there rubbing his dick while Sam was over there imagining /him/ while he jerked off in the dark. He took a deep breath and stepped over to the bed, shedding his jacket as he went, cautiously kneeling on the side of the bed as he spoke.

"Now, you sure know how to boost a guy's ego, don'tcha kiddo?" 

Gabe almost laughed as Sam jumped, gasping /very/ loudly and basically fell off the bed in his surprise. The light on the side table was flicked on and Sam stood there, completely naked, gulping deep breaths as Gabriel forced himself into his usual calm relaxed demeanor, grinning innocently up at him.

"Hello to you too, sunshine." 

Sam's brain must have short circuted at the site of Gabe laying on his bed, because as he took him in, slowly trailing his eyes from his feet to his face he seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was still very nude, fairly impressive, dripping with lube erection pointing directly at the not-so-dead archangel. 

"Gabriel?" Sam's whisper was barely audible, the shock of who he was seeing wearing off enough for him to try to speak.

"In the flesh, my gargantuan friend." Gabe gestured to himself with one arm, sarcastic grin set firmly in place. 

"And, uh, speaking of flesh, I interrupt something here?" His gaze fell on Sam's leaking cock, and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from launching on it then and there. 

Sam glanced down and grabbed a pillow for some form of cover, blushing at the waggle of Gabe's eyebrows.

"That for me?" Gesturing to what was barely hidden behind the small pillow he ran a million scenarios through his mind. He thought of just tearing off his clothes and jumping Sam, thought of Sam breaking out of his near trance and just leaping on the bed, ravaging him until he begged for release and every postion he could imagine in between, and none of them did anything to reduce the swelling in his groin.

"You...You're dead, how...?" Sam tripped over his words, glancing down Gabe's form and spotting a not so subtle bulge in his jeans. "How are you.."

"Long story short, I wasn't killed, I've been hiding, and been granted a twenty four hour sabbatical from my lovely temporary home, and I chose to use that time to come see you." His grin turned borderline predatory. "And I have to say, my timing could /not/ have been better." 

Sam tried to form words, anything to change the subject and move from the incredibly embarassing situation he managed to get into. 

"I...You... How much did you hear?" Sam lowered his voice at the end, wishing he was anywhere but naked in the room with the angel he'd fantasized about on countless lonely nights since the day he had seemingly died.

"Oh, my horny Samsquatch, I. Heard. Everything." Gabe shifted to his knees and began cat crawling across the bed toward Sam, pleased that he didn't try to run from him.

He reached the edge of the bed and rose up on his knees, taking his time as he took in the soft lines of Sam's abs, the heaving of his chest as his breathing sped up, not quite raising to eye level, but seeing the blown pupils of Sam's lust darkened eyes. Keeping his gaze locked with Sam's he slowly reached for the pillow, finding no resistance as he pulled it away, tossing it carelessly to the side.

"And I ask again, is that" He gestured with a slight nod downward "For me?" 

Sam swallowed thickly and nodded, shifting on his feet as if waiting for a less than welcome reaction.

"That's my boy." Gabe smiled softly and reached up, wrapping a hand behind Sam's neck, and pulled him down for a slow kiss, moaning low in the back of his throat as Sam opened up for him and wrapped both his hands around Gabe's waist.

They lowered to the bed, kisses growing in intensity as Sam loomed over him, obviously no longer caring how he was there, just that he was, and the little embarassment seemed to do nothing to quell his earlier activities. 

Gabriel slowly shifted further up the bed, half crawling with Sam following closely, unwilling to let their lips part for more than a second, not that Gabe minded in the slightest, but he was wearing far too many clothes for this, and needed to fix that little problem, now.

As if he read his mind, Sam leaned up a little on his knees, working quickly at the buttons of Gabe's shirt, forcing himself not to just tear the buttons off in his rush to have every part of him fully accessible. He made his way past the last button and pulled urgently at the fabric, tugging it impatiently off Gabe's shoulders. 

Gabe laughed softly at Sam's exuberance as he sat sat up a little, allowing him to remove the offending clothing, and pull the undershirt off just as quickly, attaching himself to Gabe's neck the second the shirt was tossed across the room.

"Mmm I guess someone missed me?" Gabe bit back a groan as Sam found that little spot below his ear that sent shivers down his spine.

"You have no idea." Sam's hand's shifted their focus to Gabe's belt, fumbling blindly with the buckle as he kissed his way down his chest, sucking wet marks into the soft skin as he worked the zipper and tugged his pants down in an impatient move.

"Uhn, Sammyboy, easy on the merchandise there, delicate cargo, you know." He didn't have the chance to laugh as Sam pushed them down and took him in his mouth on one swift move, wrenching a loud gasp from the former archangel.

"Shit!" Gabriel arched off the bed as Sam worked his cock with expert movements, tongue swirling against the sensitive head as he hummed around him. Gabe's hand buried in Sam's long hair, clenching in time with the bobbing of his head, each up motion amplified by the drag of a tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside sending jolts of pleasure through every limb.

"Uhn, Sammy, I... FUCK!" Gabriel began to lose all focus as Sam worked him into a sweat with each and every action, somehow knowing exactly what would send the right amount of electricity to exactly the right place in the perfect rhythm to drive him mad.

By the time Sam pulled away Gabriel was a gasping, writhing mess of shivery pleasure, ready and willing to do anything and everything necessary to get him to do that again. Often. Until the world fell down around his ears. 

Before he regained himself enough to speak Sam returned to his neck, biting and licking every inch of available skin, encouraged by the whining moans falling from Gabriel's lips. 

"I still can't believe this is real..." Sam's mumbled thoughts are muffled in the crook of Gabe's neck followed by a groaning aggreement from Gabe

"It's real, baby. I'm here, and for the next, I don't fucking care how long, as long as you keep doing /that/, I'm all yours." 

Sam chuckled softly as he kissed his way back to Gabe's mouth, sliding a hand behind his head to tilt it in just the right way, kissing him soundly as he shifted his knees between Gabe's legs, spreading the smaller man open beneath him. 

Gabe lost any care of trying to have any control at this point, it didn't matter who was gonna go where, he just knew he needed Sam, in any and every way he could have him. All thought left his brain as Sam slid a hand gently between his cheeks, rubbing a slick finger against his entrance, pushing slightly until he breached the tight ring of muscle, groaning at the shuddering gasp coming from Gabe.

He slowly worked his finger in, twisting and pushing until his knuckles met with the flesh of Gabe's ass. He pulled almost all the way out before slipping it back in, revelling in the slight whimper each time he brushed against his prostate. A second finger worked it's way in, pulling more of the sounds he never knew he needed to hear until they fell from Gabriel's lips, sending jolts straight to his already painfully hard cock. 

By the time he had a third finger inside him, Gabe was writhing and pushing back against his hand, kissing Sam hard and fisting his hands in the sheets, near begging Sam to fuck him.

"Sam.." Gabe gasped against Sam's lips as he rubbed the bundle of nerves, sending sparks down his spine and shooting off a mini fireworks display behind his closed eyelids. 

"Sam, trust me, I'm good. I'm ready, Sam, uhn, please..." Sam caught his lip between his teeth and it took most of his control not to growl at the sound of Gabriel begging to be fucked. 

He pulled his fingers out and shifted lower between Gabriel's legs, aligning himself and sliding in in one fluid movement, stilling once he was fully seated so they could both catch their breath.

Gabriel pushed back against him to indicate it was time to move, now, and Sam groaned as his deepest fantasies were coming true, and much better then he ever could have hoped. 

Starting with a slow pace Sam rocked his hips, and Gabriel met each shallow thrust with a gentle push against him, until a rhythm was established that had both men gasping and panting, kisses falling to whatever part of the other man was closest at the time.

"Oh. Fuck. Sam. Right...Uhn... Yes, oh, yea, right there." Gabe's hands roamed Sam's back, his arms, down to cup his firm ass, encouraging him to drive in deeper, harder, and Sam was more than happy to oblige his not so subtle requests.

The sound of skin slapping skin was barely heard over the whines and moans coming from the two men so focused on each other that the next apocalypse could occur without them even being aware. 

The telltale heat was pooling in his gut and Gabe knew he wouldn't last much longer, not with Sam trying to suck his brains out his dick, and now doing his best to turn Gabe into a puddle of man with his hands and lips touching him in more places that he thought possible with how hard he was pumping away down there. 

He felt Sam's hips stutter and knew he wasn't going to last long either and dug his fingers into the skin just below Sam's ass, smirking at the loud gasp and harder thrusts it caused. He slid his hand up his back and pulled Sam down for another heated kiss. Chest to chest, Gabe's cock trapped between them, the friction was the last thing he needed to tumble over the edge of bliss. 

Sam swallowed his moans greedily, keeping his pace and riding Gabriel through his orgasm, quickly finding his own as muscles tightened and spasmed around him. One last hard thrust had Sam spilling deep inside Gabriel, his entire body stiffening in an arch as the intensity of it nearly made him black out. 

Sam collapsed against Gabriel, both of them breathing heavily as they came down from the high, spent limbs tangling around each other. 

"Well." Gabriel panted as his brain slowly began to clear. "Remind me to drop in on you more often, Samsquatch." The grin that formed could have split his face in two as Sam chuckled and peppered lazy kisses to his chest.

"I actually think I'd like that." Sam carefully pulled out and settled on the bed beside Gabe, resting his head on the smaller man's shoulder. "Never thought I'd ever be able to say that." 

A sad smile tugged Gabe's lips as he brushed stray hairs away from Sam's face before placing a kiss on his forehead. They both sighed and wrapped their arms around each other and let the knowledge that this could be the only time they'll ever get like this hang in the air around them, neither wanting to say the words that they don't want to hear. 

Sam pulled the blanket over them and settled back on Gabe's shoulder, allowing sleep to take him once he was sure Gabriel was asleep, dreading what conversations would arise when Dean came to wake him in the morning.


End file.
